


Testimony

by TaymeeLove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Court, FBI, M/M, Murder, Police, Power Bottom Castiel, Top Dean, Twink Castiel, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:07:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8659225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: Alastair and Emmanuel are in a loving relationship. Everything for Alastair is about to go to hell when he asks Emmanuel to marry him. Enter Dean, who unlike Alastair, his life is about to get a hell of a lot better. Based on this song Testify - Common





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This story has mentions of Emmanuel/Alastair sex, no actual sex just like "and then there was sex". Everything will make sense next chapter.

Emmanuel sat in the stands, tears streaming down his face in an obvious picture of a broken hearted fiancé. Alastair sat in the front, hands cuffed and chained around is waist another chain leading down to his cuffed feet. He was in an all white suit with a blue tie, winking at Emmanuel when he came into the room to show the tie was for him. 

 

"All rise the honorable Judge Jody Mills presiding," the bailiff called out. 

 

As everyone stood to greet the judge and sit back down, the door then swung open for a late arrival. Emmanuel looked back at the door as Gabriel came sauntering in like he owned the place and take a seat right next to him, the smirk prominent on his face that Emmanuel couldn't help but to share a little smirk of his own. 

 

"The Defense would like to call to the stand their first witness, Meg Masters." 

 

As the hearing went on, Emmanuel became visibly more and more upset with every detail of the gruesome murder being discussed that his fiancé was charged with. When he finally took the stands he could barely breath and his face was red and blotchy from the salt in his tears. 

 

"Please, state your name for the court." Sam Winchester the State Attorney said calmly to him. 

 

"Emmanuel Shurley," he hiccupped out between sobs. 

 

"Can you please spell that for us?" Sam asked, Emmanuel spelled his name out, "Will you please tell the court what your relationship to the defendant?" 

 

"He is my fiancé." 

 

"Can you tell us about the night in question?" 

 

Emmanuel shared a small unreadable look in his eyes with his brother before turning back to Sam to tell his story. 

 

"It was a special day, the day he proposed. We spent all day together....." 

 

***  
6 months and 3 weeks earlier.  
*** 

 

"Hey babe," Alistair said as he came through the door. "I'm off work early tonight. I thought I'd help with dinner." 

 

It wasn't rare that Alastair came home from work as a Mechanic at Singer Salvage early. He would sometimes come home late, others early, Emmanuel never knew which to suspect, he would just always have dinner ready by seven and if Alastair was home they'd eat together, if he wasn't then his dinner would sit in the oven to stay warm. Emmanuel himself more or less a housewife, he came from money and never has worked day in his life, he wasn't planning on starting any time soon either. All he did, that Alastair knew of, was keep is bee's, cooking, and cleaning. After a year together, and living together for the majority of that time, Alastair still had no idea what his boyfriend did for fun or how his family was so rich, he never asked either. 

 

"Dean finished my car while I was at a late lunch, he gave me explicit instructions to 'go home to my supremely sexy and way out of my league boyfriend and fuck him senseless for me'. I'm just going out on a limb here, but I think that Dean has a bit of a crush on you." 

 

Emmanuel smirks to himself before wiping his hands on his apron around his waist and switching his hips as he walked towards Alastair, "Can you blame him? Look at this hot ass, everyone wants a piece." 

 

"But only I get a taste." Alastair said before stepping forward and kissing Emmanuel, smothering the quiet "Sure Baby." with his tongue. 

 

*** 

 

As Emmanuel went back to fixing dinner, he got lost in the thought of when he had first met Dean. He and Alastair had been dating for a few months already and Emmanuel wanted to take it to the next step. He had surprised Alastair at work with a homemade meal of his favorite sandwich and homemade chips. 

 

"Hey, how can I help you today?" A green eyed man said to him as we walked into the shop. The man was impeccably built. His biceps begging to be let out of the cotton prison of his shirt, his lean middle made Emmanuel's mouth drool. The tight fitting jeans he wore with holes and grease stains left nothing to the imagination and Emmanuel almost forgot how to speak. 

 

"I'm here to..." He started. Fuck, he really didn't want to say what had to come out of his mouth yet, he would rather be pushed up against the wall by the man in front of him. "I'm here to bring my boyfriend lunch, his name is Alastair." 

 

"He's just back here. Follow me," the green eyed man commanded. Emmanuel had never been so compelled to follow an order before, he followed without a second thought. The green eyed man from the back was just as sexy as he was from the front. His shoulder muscles moved with his arms as they swung while he walked, and his ass switched from side to side with every step. "Alastair, you've got a visitor," his voice was different from the commanding one he had just used and he looked back at Castiel with a wink. 

 

"Hey babe. Oh, Dean this is Emmanuel." Alastair said offhandedly more excited about the food than his boyfriend showing up at work. To say Emmanuel made sure to bring lunch at least once or twice a week after that to just see his boyfriend would have been a lie. Emmanuel went to see Dean, he could see Alastair anytime he wanted, but Dean was harder to find in his free time. 

 

*** 

 

Emmanuel cold tell Alastair had something big planned, he just wasn't sure what it was yet, but it didn't matter to him anyways. He had Alastair right where he wanted him, right where Father wanted him. 

 

Over the next three weeks Alastair grew closer and closer to Emmanuel. Dropping hints left and right anyone but Emmanuel wouldn't pick up. After having a conversation with Father, Emmanuel moved his plans forward too. 

 

"Whatever it is that you do while I'm at work, cancel them for the day. Today is just me and you," Alastair said cuddling closer to Emmanuel's back and kissing his neck. 

 

"Shit!" Emmanuel thought, but out loud he said, "Okay, let me just call my father and let him know I won't be over for lunch." Before disappearing into the bathroom. 

 

When Emmanuel came out of the bathroom he asked, "What are our plans for the day anyways?" 

 

"First get dressed in some play clothes, we're going on a scavenger hunt." Alastair yelled from where he was standing in the back of his walk in closet. The closet was big enough to be it's own bedroom, Emmanuel walked over to his equally as big closet on the other side of the room. He picked some black high waisted sailor shorts and a tight plain white shirt to go with them and tucking in the shirt into the shorts, a pair of red suspenders pulled up on his shoulders, and a pair of plain white vintage saddle shoes. Alastair himself was just dressed in a plain black tee and loose jeans with his converse. 

 

The scavenger hunt was just retracing the steps of where they met, had their dates, and spent their time over the last year before returning back home. 

 

"I had Azazel come over and set this up while we were out," Alastair said answering Emmanuel's unasked question while walking through the front door of their house. 

 

"It's beautiful, Ali." Emmanuel said in awe looking around at the red rose petals lining the living room floor and a dinner of one plate of spaghetti on the table with candles. 

 

"Lady and The Tramp, just like you always wanted to do." 

 

They shared the plate of spaghetti and with a few cute movie made moments of grabbing the same string. After the plate was gone Alastair shifted onto his knees from where they were sitting on the floor and looked down to Emmanuel. There was no big speech like Emmanuel had feared he had to sit through, just a short and simple, "I would like it if you made an honest man out of me Emmanuel Shurley." 

 

"Of course Ali, I would love nothing more," Emmanuel replied before their mouths clashed in a fight for who could show more love. 

 

After a little sexy time, Alastair got a phone call. Emmanuel tried to get him back into the moment that was being ruined, but regretfully he answered it and informed his fiancé that he had to go do something for Azazel, and that he would return as soon as he could. 

 

"I'll wait up for you, love." Emmanuel said still laid out and naked on the floor, "Hurry up, or I'll start without you," he said with a wink and moving his hand south over his stomach and hips. 

 

*** 

 

The next morning Emmanuel awoke up to a loud pounding knock on his door that could only mean one thing. He groaned and got dressed in his sleep pants and a baggy sleep t-shirt to answer the door. 

 

"Mr. Shurley?" The cop asked when Emmanuel answered the door. 

 

"Yes sir." 

 

"I'm sorry, I have to ask you a few questions about your boyfriend Alastair Heyerdahl." 

 

"He's my fiancé actually," Emmanuel corrected holding up his hand to show off the new ring. "He proposed to me yesterday, it was beautiful," Emmanuel stated with a dreamy sigh, he moved out of the way, "Please come in. May I get you some water or anything?" 

 

"No, I'm fine. Please, call me Benny." The police officer said, sitting on the couch, "Do you know where your fiancé was last night?" 

 

"He got a phone call right after dinner and said he had to go see Azazel, I tried to stay up until he came home, but I must have fallen asleep." Emmanuel said the last part with self deprecating sigh of a fiancé that had done wrong, like it was his fault Alastair got in trouble because he fell asleep. 

 

"I'm sorry to inform you of this, Emmanuel, but you're fiancé was arrested for murdering Azazel last night. We got an anonymous phone call around midnight informing us of suspicious activity and when we got there Alastair was standing over his body covered in his blood. Do you know what they were meeting for?" 

 

"No sir, I'm sorry I don’t. Should I call my lawyer for Alastair?" 

 

"That would be a good idea. When you get ahold of him, bring him down to the Ninth Street Station." 

 

After dressing in same clothes he wore yesterday to leave quicker only changing the shirt into a red one with white suspender, and a quick phone call with his father and his lawyer, they were all on their way down to the station. 

 

"Hello, may I help you?" A cop at a desk said as they walked into the station. 

 

"I am Emmanuel Shurley, this is my father, Chuck, and our lawyer Metatron. We are here for Alastair Heyerdahl..." Emmanuel drifted off at the end not knowing what else to say. 

 

"You and your lawyer may follow me back, but your father has to stay here," the cop receptionist stated before getting up and leading them to the interview rooms. 

 

"Please come in," the unmistakable drawl of Benny's southern dripped voice came through the door after the secretary officer knocked. She opened the door for them allowing them entrance before leaving to go back to her desk. 

 

"Ali," Emmanuel cried out as he ran to Alastair locked in chains to the desk in front of him. He was wearing scrubs, Emmanuel guessed that his clothes were taken from him from the blood Benny had said was on them. 

 

"I didn't do it Manny- I didn't- I swear- Please- Please believe me, love." Alastair pleaded with tears in his eyes. Benny cleared his throat, Emmanuel realized he had worked his way onto Alistair's lap to straddle him. 

 

"Please, step back Emmanuel." After Emmanuel extracted himself, he turned to Benny with blush staining his face. "Emmanuel, we would like to ask you some questions alone, are you able to come back tomorrow?" Emmanuel shook his head yes. "Will you excuse us? You may return into the room later, but right now we need to speak with your fiancé and his lawyer." 

 

Emmanuel shared a look with both Alastair and Metatron, each different in subtle ways that Benny couldn't decipher before walking out of the room to return to the waiting room and sit with his father. 

 

"Alastair, do you accept this lawyer as your own or would you like one your fiancé doesn't provide?" Benny asked after the door closed. 

 

"I trust Metatron, I accept him as my lawyer." 

 

"Would you like to speak for a moment alone or just go right into us going over what you're accused with?" 

 

"I would like to just go right into it. I want to go home to my fiancé and continue where we left off last night." Alastair answered honestly. 

 

"Okay. Do you understand the charges against you?" Benny started, "You are accused of First Degree Felony Murder, three different drug charges, including possession, possession with attempt to distribute and being under the influence of a schedule 8 controlled drug, also attempt to run from the scene of a crime, and possession of a firearm without proper permit." 

 

"My client does have a permit, it should be in the house safe. I suspect you're getting a search warrant now and that is why you asked Emmanuel to come back tomorrow so you could search the house," Metatron said from his seat next to Alastair. 

 

"You would be correct. We didn't get it signed fast enough to get it situated today while he was here. We hope you do not mention this to him, it would not be good on his or Alastair's part to tamper with any evidence that may be there." 

 

"Of course I won't, Benny." 

 

"Wait, wait," Alastair started, "my gun went missing about a year ago. Someone messed with it, they made a double. I didn't do it, I promise. I swear. Someone is setting me up!" 

 

Benny and Metatron shared a look. The theory was so crazy, there was no way it could be reality. 

 

Benny went on with his questions as though nothing was said and they continued in the room for hours, Metatron trying to get the cops to drop at least one of the charges or at least moving the murder charge down to Second Degree Murder, with no avail. Alastair was refused bond and had to stay in jail as they worked on the case against him. 

 

"Emmanuel," Metatron started as he walked back into the waiting room waking the other man up, "Alastair was denied bail, the police think he is a flight risk because of the money you and your father have.” Metatron barely got the words out before Emmanuel started to cry again. 

 

“But he didn't do anything wrong, I don't believe what they're- I can't believe what their saying he did. Alastair is a kind man, he would never hurt Azazel!” 

 

Chuck grabbed Emmanuel's arm and quietly said, “Let's go home, we'll talk everything over with Metatron and come up with a game plan.” 

 

*** 

 

The next day Emmanuel awoke early. Today was the day he was supposed to go in and speak with the police. He dressed in a pair of skin tight cerulean color jeans with an equally tight green shirt, and a pair of black pumps. Taking one last look in the mirror deciding he liked this outfit best and after, throwing some water on his face, he set off to the police station. 

 

In his silver Porsche he said “You're fiancé is in jail for murder,” like a mantra. The only thought in his head. Arriving at the police station he whipped tears from his face and entered. 

 

He was greeted with Benny’s small smile and a cup of coffee, he politely put his hand out not touching the cup and denied the coffee stating he had one on the way over. 

 

“We'll be speaking in interview room number two if you'd like to follow me this way.” 

 

Once in the room Emmanuel started to feel the tears coming again, he whipped at his face angrily before muttering a small sorry to Benny. 

 

“It's okay, Cher, I understand what you're going through. We're here today for you to fill in the blanks. First, did your lawyer fill you in on everything Alastair has been charged with?” At Emmanuel’s head shake no he continued, “Alastair is being accused of First Degree Felony Murder, three different drug charges, including possession, possession with attempt to distribute and being under the influence of a schedule 8 controlled drug, attempt to run from the scene of a crime, and possession of a firearm without proper permit. Do you have any knowledge of any of these?” 

 

“I've never seen Ali with a gun, he knows I don't like those things. I haven't- haven't seen him on drugs either.” 

 

“He was high on coke when we found him.” 

 

Emmanuel just stared wide eyed at Benny. The conversation turned to what Emmanuel knew of Alastair and Azazel’s relationship. 

 

“They're old high school friends. That's all I know. I- I'm sorry I don't know anything more. Azazel was a kind man. He set up everything for the engagement while we were out.” 

 

“So he has a spare key?” 

 

“Yes, he would come over sometimes to check on me while Alastair was at work.” 

 

Benny nodded while writing stuff in his notebook in front of him. "Would care for a smoke?" Benny asked randomly grabbing out a pack from his front pocket, after they were speaking about what was going on for the last couple hours. 

 

"I don't smoke, thank you." Emmanuel answered, bemused as to why that question would be asked. 

 

"Yea, I've tried to quit a lot. Does your fiancé own a gun?" 

 

"No, he knows I don't like them, I told you this." 

 

Benny held out an evidence bag that was brought into the room about ten minutes before this, they must be done with the search in his house. "Are you sure?" Emmanuel shook his head yes. "You know, Emmanuel, I'm not that bright, I'm not sure if we would have ever found out who killed Azazel if we haven't gotten a tip about it. The Heyerdahl Mafia has been gaining land over the last few years and taking it away from the Krushnic's, we've been working with Vice and FBI on this one, they said they've been looking to bring them down for years with no avail and all of the sudden one of the Capo's just drops into our lap having killed one of his most high soldiers. Do you know anything about this?" 

 

"No sir, I promise. I had no idea," Emmanuel said voice small like it was trying to disappear back into his mouth as the words were coming out. "He's not in the Mafia, he can't be. He just can't-" 

 

Emmanuel's words were interrupted by Metatron knocking on the door and entering the room. 

 

“My client has a doctors appointment today at three, I'm sure with everything going on he forgot. Are we through here?” 

 

“Yes, I believe we are,” Benny answered to Metatron before turning to Emmanuel, “We will keep in touch to let you know if anything changes.” 

 

***  
2 months before the trial  
*** 

 

It wasn't looking good for Alastair. He maintained he was innocent. He kept saying for people to look into his gun going missing, see if there was a way for a gun to be tampered with to match another, but without a police report it didn't look good. That Azazel had been dead when he showed up, but the drugs in his system and that the gun in his jeans had matched the ballistics of the gun that had shot and killed Azazel. It seemed no one but Emmanuel and Metatron believed his innocence. He was looking at life in prison. Many nights Alastair silently cried himself to sleep in his jail cell. He lost his right hand man, gained and lost a fiancé all in one day. He put on a brave face while awaiting trial, but he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this a free man. 

 

“Alastair, you have a visitor,” the guard said through the opening in his cell door and clamping his hands and feet together before opening the door up. 

 

Alastair hung his head and walked to the visitors room. He was on the second floor looking at a screen and seeing Ruby on it in another room. 

 

“Sir,” she greeted him when all the guards left hers and his room leaving them alone. “We are failing out here with out you and Azazel to lead us. We are no match for the Krushnic's. We fear we will loose the city to them if you don't get out and soon!" She said panicked. 

 

"I don't know if I'll get out, but you and everyone need to make sure that I do. Find who really did this." 

 

"Sir, we know who did. They are part of the Krushnic's but going by another name, we don't know that name though. We're working on it. I have Meg on it right now, but she disappeared earlier this week and hasn't been returning anyone's phone calls. 

 

** 

 

Emmanuel had lots of visitors leading up to the trail. Everyone wanted to make sure that he was alright. Fragile little Emmanuel, they were always so worried. Meg was one that started coming over a lot. She was there almost everyday. 

 

"So, how are you feeling today?" Meg asked around a mouthful of pie that Emmanuel had made hoping Dean would show up today. He hadn’t been one of the people to come over, Emmanuel was feeling really down about that, but he smiled softly at Meg. 

 

"I've been better. You guys are helping a lot. I don't wanna talk about myself," Meg rolled her eyes at him, he never talked about himself. "How are you? How's the outside world going?" 

 

"I met a new girl, I really like her. Her name is Anna Milton, do you know her?" 

 

Emmanuel shrugged, "Can't say that I do. Tell me about her, I'd love to think of something else." 

 

Meg went on for the next hour, barely taking any breaths talking about how happy she was to have met Anna and how perfect Anna is. "I'm going to go meet her now-" looking down at her watch, "well actually I was supposed to have met her at this fancy restaurant downtown like ten minutes ago. Guess I got lost talking about her." Meg shrugged off her last comment and hugged Emmanuel before leaving. 

 

***  
The trial.  
*** 

 

Emmanuel sat in the stands, tears streaming down his face in an obvious picture of a broken hearted fiancé, his sister, Anna, sitting next to him holding his hand to support him in some way. Alastair sat in the front, hands cuffed and chained around is waist another chain leading down to his cuffed feet. He was in an all white suit with a blue tie, winking at Emmanuel when he came into the room to show the tie was for him. 

 

"All rise the honorable Judge Jody Mills presiding," the bailiff called out. 

 

As everyone stood to greet the judge and sit back down, the door swung open for a late arrival. Emmanuel looked back at the door as Gabriel came sauntering in like he owned the place and take a seat right next to him, the smirk prominent on his face that Emmanuel couldn't help but to share a little smirk of his own. 

 

"The Defense would like to call to the stand their first witness. Meg Masters." Metatron said. 

 

Emmanuel looked over to Ruby, who's mouth had fallen open surprised, Alastair shared the same face. 

 

"Will you please state your relationship to the defendant for the court?" Metatron asked after she was sworn in. 

 

"I was one of the soldiers in his families mafia." The courtroom gasped at her statement. Metatron looked bewildered, that wasn't how she was supposed to answer the question. 

 

"Do you have any proof of this?" Metatron asked, trying to save his client. That statement alone was pretty much hook line and sinker for his guilty verdict. 

 

Meg rolled up her arm to show the brand on her right arm. It was a symbol of some kind, it looked like a circle with a line through the top left corner of it, "They make all of us get these, check his arm. He has one in the same place." Sam, the State Attorney grabbed his paperwork from both the murder victim and Alastair's booking, seeing that they both did in fact have that same tattoo. "They call it a binding link. Says it binds us to the family." 

 

As the hearing went on, Emmanuel became visibly more and more upset with every detail of the gruesome murder being discussed that his fiancé was charged with. 

 

When Benny took the stand, Emmanuel knew he was the last to be heard and waited for his sign. 

 

"Well, basically we got a tip Mister Heyerdahl might be in trouble at an abandoned office building, when we got there Mister Heyerdahl was standing over Azazel with the murder weapon, an old colt, in his hands and the victim's blood all over him. He was high on coke at the time; for us, all of that together was a wrap." 

 

The trial was coming to a close, Anna squeezed his hand and Emmanuel jumped up on weak knees. 

 

"Before you lock my love away, please let me testify. You accuse him of- please let me testify" Emmanuel cried out, he looked at the jury and Judge with fear in his chest, tears on his face, and hurt in his eyes. He looked at Alastair next, sharing a small smile with him. 

 

"Order! Order!" Judge Mills tried, "Councilors, approach the bench. Do you approve of this?" Both Metatron and Sam shrugged, the trail was pretty much a done deal, they didn't see a problem with Emmanuel speaking his peace. 

 

"Please, state your name for the court." Sam Winchester the State Attorney said calmy to him, after he was sworn in. 

 

"Emmanuel Shurley," he hiccupped out between sobs. 

 

"Can you please spell that for us?" Sam asked, Emmanuel spelled his name out, "Will you please tell the court what your relationship to the defendant?" 

 

"He is my fiancé." 

 

"Can you tell us about the night in question?" 

 

Emmanuel shared a small unreadable look in his eyes with his brother before turning back to Sam to tell his story. He went over the hunt they did, how Azazel had come over to set up the surprise while they were out. He told about how loving Alastair was to him that day. 

 

"What about after? Did you go to bed together?" 

 

"No, we were just finishing up," Emmanuel coughed, "dinner when Azazel called and asked for Alastair to meet him. I tried to stay awake until he got home, but I fell asleep. I didn't know- I didn't know he needed help. I didn't know he was in trouble. I didn't know-" Emmanuel cried out his voice caught in his throat. 

 

"Did you know your fiancé kept a gun in your house along with the one that he had on him the time of the murder?" 

 

"No Sir," Emmanuel said back, voice as small as anyone had ever heard. 

 

"Did you know he was on drugs and selling them?" 

 

"No, I- I- He knew I don't like drugs." 

 

"What about the Mafia, did you know was in that?" 

 

"No, he is too kind to be, Azazel was too kind to be. I don't believe Meg." 

 

"And the brand?" 

 

"He said when he was in high school he was running from his house that was on fire with Azazel and there was a door knob that hit him on the way out." 

 

Sam turned to the back of the courtroom and shared a narrow eyed look with Dean, both looking at Alastair next. "When was that?" Sam asked slowly. 

 

"About 30 years ago, he said it was in Lawrence," Emmanuel answered back calmly, no tears or fear in his voice, just confusion. Confusion of why Sam would ask that and why Dean was here now when he hadn't been over to see him yet. 

 

Sam visibly paled before muttering no more questions and looking back at Dean who was on the phone and walking out of the courtroom giving him small nod on the way out. 

 

"Defense do you have any questions?" Judge Mills asked after Sam sat down, she was giving him and equally confused and worried look. 

 

"Just one your honor," Metatron replied standing up and looking at Emmanuel, studying for a while before asking, "Do you love Alastair?" 

 

"Of course, he is a good man. I want him to come back to me-" his words stopped when Dean came through the door paper in his hands. 

 

"Your honor, sorry to interrupt but we would like to add a charge," Sam said standing up and grabbing the papers from Dean bringing them to the Judge, "the murder of one Mary Winchester, and the attempted murder of Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, and John Winchester. If you see here, the arrest warrant is an open ended warrant, with more time we will get one specified to Alastair if need be. This picture is of one of the doors in the house, the knob directly matching the burn on Alastair's arm. The DNA left on the handle from the burn should match Alistair's." Sam's voice was strong but you could tell he didn't want to be strong. "The murder was in Lawrence, Kansas 30 years ago." 

 

Dean stood behind the divider, grabbing the tiny wall, he looked as if he would climb over it at any second and kill Alastair given the chance. Emmanuel just stared blankly at Dean wondering how he had got everything so fast. 

 

Judge Mills asked for a recess to look over the charges, as the jury and audience all started to create a ruckus, and speak with the councilors her chamber. She called court back in order later, with no audience. She added the charges Sam had suggested. Sam and Metatron gave their closing statements to the jury before court was adjourned for the jury to deliberate. 

 

Emmanuel sat outside the court office with his brother and sister. He looked miserable. He really hoped his statement would help Alastair, and all it did was give him another charge. He was told after a few hours of sitting outside that the jury needed more time and he should go home that they would call him if anything changed. He sat in his house with his brother, Anna, Meg, Metatron, and his father all too scared to say anything. Just acting like passing ships in the night, nods of acknowledgement the only thing happening. Three days later court was reopened to find out the verdict. 

 

It happened fast. They entered, they sat, Emmanuel cried. "Guilty," the word rang though his head over and over, Alastair was found guilty of everything. The only thing he wasn't found guilty of was the possession of a firearm without proper papers. Emmanuel broke down, he ran to Alastair as they dragged him away. Life in prison, his fiancé was gone before they could even really celebrate. Anna and Gabe dragged Emmanuel away as the police officers did the same to Alastair. 

 

"Ty khorosho spravilsya," Anna and Gabe whispered to Emmanuel as they dragged him out of the room. Emmanuel looked up at them through his lashes head still bowed with a huge smile on his face all teeth and gums making his eyes crinkle on the sides. His smile dropped when they got to the doors and reporters surrounded him, face falling back to that of a downtrodden fiancé. ((You did well))


	2. The Explanation / Conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks go to Destenie and Bekki and Linda for helping me out on this and everyone else who answered seemingly random questions about random things I had in here.

***   
Two hours after the trail.   
*** 

 

Inside Castiel's house, everyone was there now. Drinks in their hands, cigarettes and cigars being passed around in celebration. Castiel went up to his room to change. 

 

"Let's give it up to Castiel! We never would have been able to do this without you, brother!" Anna cheered as he came down the stairs in his expensive Armani suit, he felt so much better being in his normal clothes. 

 

"And for Gabriel for helping us along." Castiel replied just as joyous. 

 

No longer did he stand hunched over making himself look less threatening. No longer did he have to wear women's clothes to impress anyone, though if he were honest, he was still going to wear them. No longer did he use his small voice without an accent everyone had gotten used to hearing over the last year and a half. His voice now back to being strong, low, with a hint of a Russian accent. His posture back to standing tall and straight. His clothes back to his signature suit and tie, his trench coat in his hands to be hung back up in the coat closet, instead of hidden in the back of his closet. 

 

"And Anna, we never would have truly had this turn out this way without you." Gabriel sad raising his glass to his sister and Meg. He fished a cigarette out of his pocket and handed it to his brother, Castiel had a look of pure bliss when he lit up the smoke and inhaled it's sweet relief. He had been so careful to not smoke around Alastair, after all, good little boys in cute clothes don't smoke. 

 

"Psssht." Meg said, "This bitch didn't push me into anything. I was tired of those bitches, I'm glad someone brought them down." 

 

They all got loud and caused a ruckus, luckily the house Castiel had chosen to buy was in the country, no one around to call the cops. This was a celebration, they didn't want it ruined by anything. Castiel spent most of the night explaining how hard it was to the Associates and Soldiers, that had no idea what he was doing. They all thought it weird of him dressing the way he was, and talking without his accent, and part of the family getting fake licenses and identification with a new name, but everything had to check out and be perfect. 

 

"How did you met him anyways?" Inias, one of the new members Castiel really liked. Inias was inquisitive, always wanting to ask questions when he knew it was safe to ask them. 

 

Castiel started to laugh before sobering up enough to answer, "I posed as a stripper at the club he always went to, I made sure that I was always free for him when he came in, and the rest. Well, who could resist all of this? Especially when it's only covered in the tiniest of tiny panties." 

 

Inias looked him up and down a few times before excusing himself to the bathroom. Castiel wasn't stupid he knew what that meant. He suggestively told Inias, "udachi poveselit'sya" ((Good luck have fun)) 

 

*** 

 

The next morning Castiel found himself alone in his house for the first time in a year and a half, he knew not to expect anyone. All of his family knew the relationship was a fake, and all of Alastair's 'family' probably hated him for his little slip up in court. Given that it was probably that that was the true nail in Alastairs coffin, he was going to spend the rest of his life in prison. But just as he was trying to figure out if he wanted to wear his normal clothes or something one of Alastair's associates would recognize him in if they came over, his doorbell rang. Castiel thought if someone was coming over at the ass crack of dawn then they wouldn't mind seeing him in just a light pair of pajama pants. 

 

"Coming," Castiel yelled as he ran down the stairs to the door. As he got closer to the front door he froze. Dean Winchester, the Dean Winchester that he had meet right after Alastair. Dean Winchester who he had thought of every time Alastair and him had sex, just so Castiel could get off. Dean Winchester star of every one of his deepest fantasies was at this door, and he was in the lightest pair of pajama pants he owned with no undies underneath of any kind, he wished he would have put on a pair of panties, at least that would stop his boner from showing if he got one. He really hoped he could keep himself together and not make this awkward. He took in that Dean was now in a suit, no longer in his dirty jeans covered in holes and grease, that just make him more sexy. He cleared his throat to be able to put on his small voice again and slouched down a bit, just like Dean knew him as, and opened the door, "Dean, what are you doing here?" 

 

"Well hello to you to Emmanuel," Dean laughed hands in his suit pockets, as he walked in before Castiel invited him in. He looked around and whistled. "Pretty fancy place you got here man." 

 

"Uh, Thanks," Castiel said closing the front door and walking to the kitchen. "Would you like some water or something?" 

 

"Whiskey would be better, your going to need a drink," Dean replied ominously. 

 

"Uhm, Okay." Castiel said glancing back to see if he could read Dean's facial expression to understand what he meant. 

 

In the kitchen Castiel grabbed the whiskey and two cups before turning around to the island in the middle and putting the cups down. He poured a bit into each cup, but not too much it was still only 10 am a little bit too early to be getting drunk, even if his fiancé was just locked up for life and the man of his fantasies was in his kitchen looking at him like he wanted to eat him alive. 

 

"Ya znayu kto vy." 

 

The line came out of nowhere. The Russian rolling off his tongue like he had always known the language. "I know who you are" the words repeated and echoed in his head in English and in Russian. Castiel froze mid pour for a few seconds, body going rigged and whiskey overflowing from the cup. "I'm sure I have no idea what that means, Dean," Castiel said. He hoped it sounded even a little calm, before turning around and grabbing a towel from under the sink. He did make sure to stick out his ass a bit more, hoping to distract Dean from his train of thought. 

 

"That's not gunna work, Krushnic," the name rolled off his tough like it belonged there, it took Castiel a second to even figure out he had been called by his last name. Before he could say anything Dean was right behind him, fingers tracing the giant angel wings tattooed on his back and biceps. "I know what this means." 

 

Castiel stood up quickly and stepped away from Dean back to the counter to clean up the spilled whiskey. "Yea, it means I was from a religious family and thought it would be the perfect rebellion to get a tattoo of wings my parents would disapprove of." 

 

"No, Angelom, you know that's just you tell people. The jig is up. You ruined a three year undercover assignment in less than one year by just opening up your legs." 

 

Castiel stared at Dean, him calling him angel in Russian, hell him speaking Russian in general was not good for what little amount of clothes he had on. He was angry at Dean for basically calling him a whore, yes, but he was more or less one anyways. He was told to seduce and he did a damn fine job at it each time he was asked to do so. Father knew it was something Castiel was good at, and let him have his fun. Castiel liked sex anyways, it didn't matter to him much who it came from. 

 

"Did- did you just call me a whore?" Castiel asked when his brain to mouth function finally worked. 

 

"More or less," Dean answered with a shrug, "I worked very hard to try and take down the Heyerdahl crew and you and your family come in and destroy the organization, killing one of it's biggest players putting the other in jail for the murder, and you helped me find my mom's killer. I don't know if I wanna kiss you, hug you, or arrest you." 

 

"Blyad'" Castiel breathed out under his breath. Apparently it was loud enough for Dean to hear cause the next second he heard Dean growl behind him. ((fuck)) 

 

"u tebya na kolenyakh, Castiel" Dean commanded in a low voice, Castiel immediately turned around to face Dean sunk to his knees. He hoped his pants didn't show what he thought of Dean's language or using his real name, a name his own family hadn't called him in over a year. "Told you the jig was up." ((on your knees)) 

 

"What are you going to do now?" Castiel asked, his voice normal again now, deep with the light hilt of his accent peaking through. 

 

"I haven't decided yet, I could call my boss- my real boss at the FBI- and tell him I have the leader of the Krushnic's son on his knees for me, or I could just forget about that and allow you to work out those fantasies I know you have of me." Castiel whimpered slightly, "Yea, Angelom, I know of your fantasies, I see the way you look at me. Like now, through your lashes with your breath quickened. You've always wanted me." 

 

Castiel didn't know what to do. He knew he could take Dean if he had to, he was a trained fighter able to take down men twice the size of Dean. He looked around, he was in his kitchen and the steak knives were close enough he could move quickly enough and get Dean pinned before he even knew what happened to him. 

 

"Not gunna happen, Cas," Dean said nickname rolling off his tongue like he had always been called that. "You may be trained, but so have I. Those steak knives can't hurt me." 

 

"What are you going to do? You must know that I don't have anything to do with anything. Like you said, I'm basically a whore." 

 

"That doesn't matter, you can still go down for what your family does," Dean paused stroking a hand through Castiel's hair, Castiel tried so hard not to lean into the feeling, "like I said though. I might not call my boss." 

 

"I'll do anything Dean, anything. Just don't call your boss. Just don't do anything," he tried so hard to talk in a little voice anymore, he was excited he didn't have to, but one time being this close to Dean, it was back. He was begging and if the look on Dean's face was anything to go by Dean liked him begging, "I still have all the clothes Alastair knew I wore, I worked as a stripper when I met him, I can please you." 

 

"I'm sure you can," Dean replied with a leer, "but, that's not going to happen just yet, Angelom." 

 

Dean just sat down on the stool at the island and picked up his drink. He sat there and sipped his whiskey keeping an eye on Castiel, eyebrow raised to show Castiel was supposed to stay on his knees. 

 

"Big bad Mafia boss' son and you just love to be submissive, I wonder what people would think about this," moving his hands to show he meant the way Castiel was on his knees, "and look at you, you've got a little something on your lip," he moved his hand to push his thumb against Castiel's lip wiping off the drool. 

 

"I'm just curious, I'm not the sharpest tool in the box, but I'm definitely a prettier flower in the garden then Alastair. How did you get through it? How could you stay with Alastair for a year? Allow him to touch you," Dean crouched down in front of Cas and touching him lightly over his abs, "like this?" 

 

Castiel shuddered and answered with his head down in a low whisper, "you." 

 

"Thought so," Dean started to say, he was going to say more before Castiel overpowered him. 

 

Castiel had seen Dean's gun, he was just waiting for the perfect time to use it in his favor. He waited until Dean was right in front of him, within arms length. He used all of his strength grabbing Dean's gun with one hand and the other was around his neck, he pushed Dean to lay back and straddled his hips bracketing his arms with his thighs, pushing the gun into Dean's temple. 

 

"What are you gunna do now. Big bad FBI agent and you just got bested by little crossdressing Emmanuel. I worked hard on that cover, I will not allow you to take it down. I will not allow you to take down my family, no matter how sexy you are." Castiel growled out squeezing harder on Dean's neck and arms. 

 

"Damn, Cas," Dean coughed out, "didn't think you had it in you." 

 

Castiel could feel Dean moving under him, but didn't take his eyes off Dean's face. Dean smirked right before Castiel felt a fingers move into the top of his pants and Dean pushing his hips up off the floor towards him. Castiel closed his eyes and moaned at the feeling and cursed himself for it not moment later. Dean had him flipped and pinned the same way within seconds. The gun being thrown from Castiel's hands and sliding across the floor. 

 

"Very good, Castiel," Dean snickered, "but I'm better. I've been watching you too. We were watching Alastair, we saw every time you guys were together. I saw your face. You wanted Alastair to show you he was the boss, you wanted him to have you pinned like this," pushing his hand more against Castiel's neck. 

 

"Please," Castiel choked out, "Please, I'll do anything for you- to you, I'll let you do anything to me. Just don't go to the police, don't go to your bosses. You do whatever you want here, then forget you knew me." 

 

"That's a great plan, but, Castiel, Emmanuel is dead and gone, stop sounding like him. You're not some wispy little twink, you’re a badass mafia man! Act like it!" 

 

At Dean's words Castiel bucked up and made Dean loose his balance just enough to kick his leg up and hit Dean in the back of the head hard enough to make him pass out. Castiel chuckled as dead weight fell onto his chest. He pushed Dean off of him and stood up, he dusted himself off before he started walking back and forth by Dean's prone body internally freaking out about everything. He knew he should call his father, or even Gabe. But, he wanted to know first what Dean knew. He found the overfilled whiskey cup sitting on the island still and gulped it down in one drink; Dean was right, he needed it. 

 

He not so kindly dragged Dean's body up the stairs into his room and cuffed him spread eagle on the bed. He needed to find Dean's weakness and he knew just the way, running into his closet with a smile. 

 

"Oh, welcome back, Darling," Castiel teased, his voice dripping with his accent, when Dean groaned his way back to consciousness. "What were you saying about me being just a little twink? Would you like it if your boss knew that that little twink had you handcuffed to his bed? What would he think of that?" 

 

Dean struggled with the cuffs for a moment, "Let me go," he yelled before turning to where Castiel was and swallowed hard, "You- you changed." 

 

Castiel now had on a lacy orange tank top with matching lace orange panties, the tank top had the words "inmate" in black block font and under it had "6185518945" it was longer than a normal inmate number, but the numbers translated to "Free Ride" if they were written out, with thigh high black tights and shiny back pumps. He had it made the outfit himself when he was sixteen and started to realize that the best way for his family to get money and power wasn't by paying people off with money but with himself. The cops loved when they played cops and robbers and he wore this. 

 

"I will break you, Dean, you will tell me everything you know of my family. The FBI may have trained you to withstand torture, but those skills don't have a chance to withstand your own hormones and basic human wants and needs." 

 

Castiel climbed onto the bed, crawling between Dean's spread legs. He walk his fingers up Dean's thighs and sing-songed, "You're going to tell me everything you know about my family, Dean." 

 

"I won't tell you anything, Castiel," Dean spit out like venom. 

 

"No?" Castiel questioned seductively, he pulled a strap of his tank top down and teased Dean with it, "I think you will." 

 

"Give it your best shot, Krushnic!" 

 

Castiel moved up to his knees and he proceeded to stand on the bed, he was glad that he got a canopy bed with rails across the top, he grabbed onto them and stalked his way forward to stand over Dean's hips, one foot on each side. He crouched down and ran a hand down Dean's chest. "What do you know?" 

 

"Nothing." 

 

Castiel stood and put a foot on Dean's throat, "You sure about that, sweety?" His voice dripping with authority that made Dean's eye bug out and his pants grow tighter. 

 

"You," Dean choked out, Castiel let up on his foot to let him speak, "You killed Azazel." 

 

"Hmmm," Castiel hummed walking backward to be over Dean's hips again, this time dropping not so kindly down onto Dean to straddle him, "I didn't though." 

 

"You did, I can smell the cigarettes on you, we found buts by the entrance, they were yours." 

 

"Lies, like you said, I'm just a whore. I didn't kill anyone. I was just here sleeping." Castiel slowly grounded his hips down. 

 

"You know who did then?" 

 

"Of course, Ali did." Castiel slowly started to unbutton Dean's shirt. "What do you know of my family?" 

 

Dean didn't say anything. He couldn't say anything. He wouldn't give up his work just for some hot piece of ass. That thought was soon replaced when Castiel's tongue circled around his nipple. 

 

"What do you know Dean?" Cas asked through his teeth, currently biting down on Dean's nipple. 

 

"Yo- you're dad, he- he's the leader of the Krushnic's." 

 

"Well duh, what else," Castiel asked taking his mouth off of Dean and sitting back. 

 

"We- we can't get any charges to stick on any of you guys." 

 

"You're welcome," he purred. It was all Castiel's doing that they never had any charges stick. Him being of age now was a little more difficult to get the judges and lawyers to drop the charges, but he still knew how to get them caught in a predicament with pictures they would never want out. 

 

"You- your slip up in court was on purpose," Dean said next still trying to fight the urge to give into Castiel's teasing and remember his training, but Cas right, he was not trained to resist seduction. 

 

"Wrong," Castiel said, unbuttoning Dean's shirt the rest of the way. "It was truly a happy accident." 

 

If Castiel were to be completely honest, he was surprised. He knew there was something there about the burn and the story of a childhood fire that wasn't true, but he had no idea that it would turn out to be that much information. 

 

"Come on Dean, good agents get rewards." 

 

Castiel slid bad to be resting on Dean's thighs and started to unbutton his pants. 

 

"Angel Blades." Dean moaned out like it hurt him to give of the information, but he really wanted whatever reward Castiel would gift him with 

 

"What about them?" Castiel questioned, his fingers ghosting over the tent in Dean's boxers through the small opening his pants made. 

 

"You- you make them." 

 

"I don't make anything, Dean, I'm just a whore." 

 

"Raph-" Dean started, "I- I'm not giving you anything else." 

 

Castiel moved back up to straddle Dean right over the opening his zipper left. He moved his hips in figure eights on Dean, feeling the man beneath him steadily growing harder. 

 

"I said, good agents get treats. You want this to feel better don't you?" 

 

"Yes, oh god help me, but yes I do." 

 

"Then answer me!" 

 

"Raphael, your cousin, he makes them and sells them to anyone with the money." 

 

"If you say so," Castiel replies, he's done correcting Dean of his misinformation. Cas' cousin did in fact make 'angel blades' they were a sword of sorts that were easily hidden and made of a metal that couldn't be detected by metal detectors, Michael was the one to sell them. 

 

"Gabe is you're strong man." 

 

Castiel threw his head back and laughed, "Really?" He questioned, yes it was partially true, but Gabe was more of a hit man than strong man. He would kill who he had had to, but most of the time sat in their father's house snacks, leaving killing to Balthazar or Uriel. Lucifer was their 'strong man'. 

 

"Michael and Lucifer share right hand duty from your dad." 

 

Castiel hummed in reply for second. "You're answering so well, I think a few more you get your prize." Cas then moved up so he was hovering over Dean and pulled Dean's pants down to his knees. Cas wished for a second he trusted Dean more so that he could untie him and see Dean completely naked. He sat back down once more on Dean's boxers, eyeing the bulge and little wet spot of pre-come. 

 

"You're drooling again, Angelom." 

 

"That's not of import right now," Cas replied hoping his voice didn't shake. 

 

"Anna as why Meg flipped." 

"Ion is your runner."

"Inais is as well and completely loyal even though he asks too many questions." 

 

Each answer Dean gave about his family Castiel pulled his own shirt up a bit more until it was finally off. He moved next to pull off his panties when Dean told him what he knew of his dad. 

 

"So," Castiel said, no problems what so ever of being completely naked and hard in front of the other man, when Dean got through with every member of his family, "in reality, you know nothing of us." 

 

"No, I know everything. It's my job." 

 

"You said your job was the Heyerdahl's. What you know of my family is face value, no reconnaissance done." 

 

"But, I was good, I told you what I know. I still get my prize?" 

 

"I suppose. I am naked and your harder than a rock. Show me you're worth keeping around." 

 

Castiel pulled Dean's boxers down to here his pants were around his thighs and crawled up Dean to sit on his face, he moved his hips a bit for Dean to get to business while he bent over and grabbed the lube and a condom from the side table drawer. 

 

Dean opened his mouth wide and sucked at Castiel's hole before letting his tongue join in. Dean's tongue circled around his entrance slowly moving farther and farther to the center before moving slowly in and out a little more of his tongue breaching each second. Castiel threw the objects in his hands down the bed to land next to Dean's hips grabbed onto the headboard to ride Dean's face. 

 

Castiel moaned louder when Dean really got into it, rimming him just the way Castiel always liked. Castiel waited a little longer than he normally would have just to drive Dean even more crazy, especially once he felt the bed behind moving and looked back to see Dean's hips pushing up trying to receive some friction in the cold air of the room. 

 

Castiel finally moved back to straddle Dean's hips again feeling breathless he grabbed the lube and stuck two fingers in himself moaning loudly at the feeling of finally something more than a soft tongue. He quickly moved from two to three fingers and rocked back onto his hand. Every movement of his hard dick sliding up against Dean's, causing Dean to groan in frustration of not getting any simulation no matter how much he moved his hips up. He used his free hand to grab the condom ripping the wrapper open with his teeth, he bent over and his mouth and hand to put the condom onto Dean. 

 

Castiel knew Dean would think now that the condom was on that they would have sex, but Cas wasn't done teasing just yet. He wanted more information. Removing his fingers, he grabbed Dean's dick with the same hand. He circled a gentle hand, a barely there touch, and moved his hand up and down. Dean groaned in frustration at the tiny friction. 

 

"What is your job at the FBI?" 

 

"Cas," Dean whined, "I answered all your questions already." 

 

"Just a couple more, be a good boy remember." 

 

Dean moaned and tried to buck up into Castiel's hand, "I'm a field agent, I specify in Mafia's and Gangs. Taking them down." 

 

"Do you have any family?" Castiel asked, his tongue licking at the tip of Dean's cock. 

 

"Just Sam, his wife Jess, and me now." 

 

"How do you know Russian?" Castiel grabbed tighter and started moving his hand faster. 

 

"Took down the family before yours. The Tippens." 

 

Castiel threw his head back laughing, that was truly funny Dean didn't see that the Tippens family was the Krushnic family. It was before Cas' time though, when his father was younger and going by his mother's name to get business done, Charles Tippens was his secret identity before Chuck Shurley. 

 

He wasted no more time with question's then, Dean would definatly come in handy in other ways, now was his time to see if he was worth keeping around just for himself, as he lined himself up to sink down onto Dean. He moved his hips in circles after he was fully seated to get used to Dean. He was definitely the biggest out of everyone Cas had ever been with, that was a plus in Cas' book to keep him around. 

 

"Hope your ready big boy." Castiel said before he moved his hands to grab onto the headboard behind and started riding. He watched through lidded eyes and Dean starred at the sinuous way hips moved. 

 

Castiel's movements were slow at first, steady and soft. He went on like this until Dean started to pull on his metal prison, hands made into fists begging to touch Castiel. Cas took one hand from the headboard and reached behind him, playing with Dean's balls, his hips slowing down even more until they were just circular movement. He went on with this game of moving and teasing, watching as Dean got steadily more and more worked up. When Cas got close, he removed the cuffs from Dean's wrists. 

 

"Show me what your made of big boy." Castiel whispered into Dean's ear reaching back and pulling his cheeks apart when Dean's hands went right to his hips. 

 

Dean bucked his hips up fucking into Castiel as hard as he could from his position. He planted his feet as best he was allowed on the bed and pushed up. Dean's movements were raw and demanding. Chasing his released he had been teased with for so long. He groaned aloud, eyes contacted with Cas until he found the right spot. Cas closed his eyes and through his head back and moan, moving a hand back to Dean's chest to hold himself up as he pushed down rough onto Dean. 

 

When Cas got close to his release, one of Dean's hands left his hip to grabbed onto Cas' leaking member, jacking it for Cas' compilation. Castiel came all over Dean's chest and moved his hips in a figure eight again until Dean joined him. 

 

Cas sat there for a bit, hands resting on Dean's chest to not fall forward catching his breath. "Okay, I think I will keep you around." 

 

*** 

 

The next day after talking with his family, it was decided that Dean would now be their informant for the FBI. They knew they weren't on any radars. The FBI more concerned with mafia's and gangs that sold drugs or did human trafficking their angel blades and other seedy business, like money laundering and illegal gambling rings, didn't even register on their maps of evil. Castiel's mother taking the fall for the Tippens had made sure of that, but no one wanted to wonder if the FBI would catch wind of them. Castiel was more than happy to make sure of this since it meant he got to freely have sex with Dean whenever they wanted it. Though it also meant that Emmanuel was back, Castiel and Dean didn't complain though not when it meant that Cas could wear his little outfits around again and Dean could pretend that his cute little boyfriend wasn't a total badass that could kick his ass and lose cool points with his FBI friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun story, I started writing this story when I was at work a few weeks back on scratch paper we had after hearing this song. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it :D Also, that my Russian was correct, I'm learning slowly...very slowly...so google helped me with these.
> 
> Side Note ;;; Happy Birthday To Me ;*


End file.
